Episode 9
EMPIRE Episode 9: Fighting for Freedom Echo: Masterson, you look like you've been to hell and back. Masterson: I still want to fight you. Even though I'm injured, I still am strong. Echo: Alright, but you have to fight all of us. Masterson: I'll beat all of you. Echo: I'm gonna make you eat those words. Snowflake rushes the Admiral. He tries to punch him, but Masterson dodges and slashes at Snowflake. Masterson: You were too easy, hahaha! Snowflake drops to the ground, holding his left arm. Hydra: I guess it's my turn. (He grabs his swords) He and Masterson get into a sword fight that lasts about ten minutes. Masterson wins. Echo looks in shock at the Admiral. Echo: You defeated Hydra. How in the hell did you do that?! Masterson: You've underestimated me. Echo: Now it's my turn. Echo rushes Masterson and they collide swords. Masterson starts pushing down, trying to slash Echo. Echo: You are unbelievably strong. Masterson: Now you understand. Masterson slashes Echo's shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Masterson: Now, I'm going to kill you and take the reward with it. Echo (thinking): Shit. I'm done for. Masterson: You've lost! (he slashes at Echo) A loud metal on metal sound is heard right in front of Echo. Masterson: Who the hell are you?! Echo (thinking): When did he get here. Titan's Group Titan: Guard, front and center! Guard: Yes, sir! Titan: Please don't stop me from kicking the crap out of an Admiral next time. Guard: Yes, sir. Titan: Good, because we're going to the island where he headed. This way I can win. Echo's Group Echo: What are you doing here!? ???: I'm here to help you out. I heard that you needed some. Echo: I don't need you to be my babysitter! ???: It's not like that. I'm your friend and I will protect you! Echo: Alright, just kill him for me. ???: Will do. Masterson: I've asked you a question! ???: Oh, right. The big shot Admiral wants to know my name. My name is Robert. My pirate name is Captain Inferno of the Atlas. Masterson: Wait, THE Captain Inferno?! Inferno: The very same. Masterson: Alright, then I'll just have to kill you too. Inferno: Only if you insist. Inferno gets his single blade out and lets Masterson rush. Their blades hit, but Inferno's goes right through Masterson's. The blade smashes into Masterson's side and then his ribs. This instantly kills him. Inferno: Looks like he still played the child's version of pirate. You alright, Tim? Echo: Yes, I can deal with it. But you should take Snowflake and Hydra to your medic, they could use it. Inferno: Okay, I'll do my best to save them. Echo: Thank you. ???: Before you go, I guess I'll have to fight you. Inferno: Who just said that? Echo: Look behind you. Inferno looks behind him, seeing Titan standing right there. Titan: Come on let's fight. Inferno: If you think you have the power to defeat me.